Not quite the Seven deadly sins
by Djap
Summary: Nathan Stark x Jack Carter and their relationship in seven POV's while commiting not quite the seven deadly sins


**NOT QUITE THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS**

**A EUR****e****KA FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Jack Carter x Nathan Stark, hints of Lucas x Zoe

**LANGUAGE**: English

**RATING**: R

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys, or the show and I won't make any money with them. Pity.

**GENRE**: Established Relationship, Romance, Drabble Collection

**SO LIE BACK, TAKE A GLASS OF WINE AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

'**Greed' or rather 'Possessiveness': Jo**

Jo never knew Stark well and sometimes neither did she know Jack, who usually gave only small hints on what he really felt.

Except if it came down to Zoe or … Nathan Stark that is.

But when said scientist stared with such an intense gaze of jealousy at Jack, who was slow dancing with Abby, Jo knew the time of playful flirting was finally over.

Jack would never know what hit him, as oblivious as he had been to Stark's interest so far.

Then again, one could never be sure how one Jack Carter would react, when properly motivated.

'**Gluttony' or rather 'Indulgence': Vince**

It started very unspectacularly with Dr. Stark and Sheriff Carter meeting regularly for business dinner at Café Diem. Odd was that they never started arguing while eating. Instead they just… smiled a lot, creeping Vince out a little.

Vince grew really suspicious as they started sharing dishes with Dr. Stark ending up with half a burger and Jack with half a plate of sushi.

Vince finally was sure, when he had to deliver a two person takeaway with the most aphrodisiac dishes he could think of to Dr. Starks house, finding none other than Sheriff Carter's car in the driveway.

'**Sloth' or rather 'Progress': Fargo**

It was an open secret why Dr. Stark's marriage with Dr. Blake failed. Everybody knew that he was a workaholic who just couldn't help it. Even after loosing his job as head of GD he still came to his usual working hours: the first to come, the last to go.

When Dr. Stark started to work at decent hours, Fargo knew there was still hope for his boss to finally find happiness.

Of course at GD the next disaster was lurking right behind the next corner, but it was so much easier to solve the problems when not alone anymore.

'**Envy' or rather 'Impatience': Zoe**

"Oh come on Lucas, that's totally unfair!"

"Please, calm down Zoe!"

"How can dad be so mean? He's finally getting some and you aren't even allowed to sleep here? Even if he knows S.A.R.A.H would tell him right away if we did as much as touch? Even absolute innocently?"

"He won't always be able to keep us apart. I'll wait for you as long as I need to."

"Really?"

"Really Zoe. Let them have some happiness. They deserve it as much as we do and I am happy because I'm with you. The rest can wait."

"I… love you, too."

'**Wrath' or rather 'Sadness': Allison**

Allison felt angry when she reached the bunker. She had tried to explain things to Kevin but he just wouldn't listen to her. As it was Nathan's fault, he should deal with it.

But things didn't develop as she expected them to: Instead she was warmly greeted by Zoe and was softly chided by Jack for being late.

Nathan was meanwhile in the kitchen entertaining the Carter clan and Kevin by barking orders to finish his traditional birthday pizza.

At the view of Nathan's new family she finally realized what she lost by keeping her distance and turning Nathan down.

'**Arrogance' or rather 'Pride': Nathan**

He was really easy to manipulate when it came down to his ego. As a genius he knew that, but all his doctorates, his achievements or even his Nobel Prize couldn't change that.

His ego brought him the love of his life though. Jack had been drawn to his snarky self, to his jibes and his giant ego right from the beginning. So when Nathan changed, he feared to loose his partner.

He shouldn't have bothered tough, as Jack clearly loved him even more, when Nathan started to brag about the fantastic achievements of his stepdaughter instead of his own.

'**Lechery' or rather 'Love': Jack**

At first Jack thought he only felt lust for Nathan and he had wanted to get it out of his system as fast as possible.

But when they made love for the first time, he realized how wrong he had been. Just as he saw how his boss, who was usually such a control freak, gave all his control up to him, it changed everything.

In bed Nathan shed all masks so quickly it made Jack's head spin. So when Nathan lent back in total surrender, legs spread wide and inviting him in Jack knew, he was lost in love.

**Endless End**

**Finished 16****th**** May 2010**


End file.
